Armored Cannon Larva
Armored Cannon Larvae (フタクチドックリ) (referred as Armored Cannon Beetle Larva in Pikmin 2) are enemies found Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. They resemble large larvae with some of the similar Armored Cannon Beetle eyes and mouth. It acts the same as the Armored Cannon Beetle, but turns and spits at a faster rate and has much less health. They come in two types: one that walks around and one that burrows out of the ground and cannot be stunned with Purple Pikmin; Armored Cannon Larvae will only appear in the Piklopedia if the version that does not burrow out of the ground has been killed. A related species called Decorated Cannon Beetles exists in larval form, but the adults are never seen in any of the games. Pikmin 3 also introduces a variant called the Arctic Cannon Larva. Like the adults, they attack by shooting boulders from their snouts, and have a blowhole on the top of their head, but it is either non-functional or not as powerful, so Pikmin cannot become stuck in it like with the fully grown beetles. Because Cannon Larvae lack the thick exoskeletal armor of the adult beetles, these enemies are vulnerable all over their body, but can buck Pikmin off when attacked. They can be manipulated into destroying other creatures by making them spit boulders at a Captain when he is beside or behind an enemy. Moving out of the way before the rock hits him, the rock will hit the enemy that was behind him. The boulders that are shot out cannot be petrified. They can, however, be destroyed by landing a Purple Pikmin on top of one. In Pikmin 3, the boulders shot from them realistically roll down hills and slopes, and can even change direction if the ground allows for it. Notes Olimar's Notes "This specimen is a lithopod larva. This expedition was unable to confirm the existence of any mature lithopods, leading to concerns that the species was extinct on this planet, but the discovery of the creature in larval form eased such concerns. Lithopods, like flint beetles, use internal metabacteria to aid chemical digestion. These metabacteria can only survive in certain environments, such as within the body of certain insects, so lithopod larvae do not contain any metabacteria immediately after hatching. Larvae feed on partially digested ore regurgitated by mature lithopods, ensuring the larvae obtain metabacteria they would not normally have acquired." Louie's Notes "Carefully remove every grain of sand, peel back the exoskeleton, and slurp heartily!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Slow but mighty, Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae can make a good day into a bad one with one roll of a boulder. When one of the creatures sends a rock attack your way, use the C stick to have your Pikmin move out of the boulder's path as a tight unit, then throw soldiers onto the creature's back." Pikmin 3 Prima Guide "The Armored Cannon Larva is another large, burrowing creature. Like the Arctic Cannon Larva, this creature attacks by firing projectiles at its enemies. Unlike the Snowballs utilized by its counterpart, however, the Armored Cannon Larva's projectiles are capable of crushing most Pikmin. The Armored Cannon Larva's projectiles connot damage Rock Pikmin, but they will incapacitate them for a short time. When you attack one of these enemies, do so with a fairly large squad of Rock Pikmin. Flank the creature, then attack by throwing each of your Rock Pikmin for maximum damage." Battle Strategy ''Pikmin 2'' Pikmin If enough Pikmin are available, it should be swarmed, and it should die before it can harm any Pikmin. If there aren't enough to do this or there are other factors that make this strategy ineffective, Pikmin should be thrown onto it, preferably from behind. If the beetle bucks, the Pikmin should be called back as quickly as possible, and the steps repeated. Another strategy is to throw Purple Pikmin on it, stunning it if its above ground. It is a more effective strategy, but if no purple Pikmin are available and/or they should not be risked, the first strategy will work fine. Captains It should be punched until it is about to buck, then the player should run away, and then return to finish the assault. If there are idle Pikmin nearby, the cannon beetle's focus should be kept away from them. If there are two or more larvae, it is possible to make them kill each other with their boulders. ''Pikmin 3'' Approaching the creature with Rock Pikmin will work best, as they are immune to its crushing boulders. When it emerges, it's best to throw the Rocks quickly onto it. 20 direct hits will kill the creature. If no Rock Pikmin are available, then a large army of preferable Red Pikmin can be used to defeat the Cannon Beetle in a very short time by swarming it just after it emerges from the ground. If executed properly, the creature won't be able to attack even once. Gallery Armoredcannonbeetlelarva.jpg|''Pikmin 2'' artwork for the Armored Cannon Larva Armored Cannon Beetle Larva.png|A burrowing Armored Cannon Larva in Glutton's Kitchen. Cannon Beetle P3.jpg|An Armored Cannon Larva in Pikmin 3. Trivia *Its movements are somewhat similar to grounded Blowhogs, as well as their bucking noise. *The actions of the boulders spat out of the Armored Cannon Larva and Decorated Cannon Beetle resemble the actions of the green and red shells from the Mario Kart ''series. Green shells, when used, move straight forward, much like the Armored Cannon Larva, which shares a green coloration. Red shells, when used, home in on the player in front of you, much like how the Decorated Cannon Beetle, which shares a red coloration, spits out boulders that follow the player. *Their scientific name, 'Granitus chukkulinae bambinii', means 'Granite-chucking Child'. *Despite having the blowhole like its adult counterpart it cannot be clogged while it is inhaling *There is only one Armored Cannon Larva in the Story of Pikmin 3'', protecting a Velvety Dreamdrop on a high set of ledges in Tropical Wilds. Category:Lithopods Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Valley of Repose Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Wistful Wild Category:Snagret Hole Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:2-Player Battle Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Louie's notes Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Canon